


Spending An Evening With Arthur Morgan

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Mostly porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Your Bill's younger sister and after a fight with him, you head out of camp to cool off. Arthur is sent out to find you and one thing leads to another.





	Spending An Evening With Arthur Morgan

“Hey, are you okay, Miss Y/N?” Turning on the spot, you’re greeted by Arthur who was stood by your shire horse, Juliet. “Dutch saw you riding out of camp and wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

You shrugged your shoulders, dropping down on the log by the lake with a defeated sigh. “I’m so fed up with my goddamn brother. If he doesn’t crack a smile or lighten up, I’m gonna end up breaking his nose. And I don’t care if he’s bigger than me.”

Arthur only chuckled, approaching you and joining you in sitting by the water. “Bill is certainly a man of very few words, but his words always manage to piss someone off.”

“Yeah, usually me. You wouldn’t think I’m his sister with the way he treats me,” you rest you head in your hands, pathetically throwing the pebble in to the lake that you were holding on to when Arthur approached, watching it land with a disgusting  _plop_ sound. “Should have left him tied to that stupid tree, the fool.”

“He is a fool, I’ll give you that. But we could hardly leave him to be eaten by coyotes.” Arthur smiled warmly at you, pulling a bottle of rum from his bag before offering you a sip from the bottle. You accepted, thanking him before handing it back over once you’d had a taste. It was always a weak spot of yours and he knew it.

“We could have let them nibble a few toes. The feller can’t count anyway, so wouldn’t have noticed if any were missing.” He suddenly let out a loud laugh at your comment before settling down again, his eyes drifting over the calm water of the lake.

You and Bill were always arguing. Your bickering could always be heard throughout the camp before Dutch or Susan eventually told you both to keep quiet and to grow up. You had both been like it since you were children, but as you grew older the arguments only got worse. Tonight, you couldn’t even remember what you were arguing about, you just remember mounting your horse and riding about a mile away from camp with Charles trying to calm you down as you rode away. You just needed air, somewhere that you weren’t living on top of 20 other people. You just needed a breather, to be alone.

But in all honesty, you were happy to have Arthur sitting besides you now.

“Thank you, Arthur.” You spoke softly and he only turned to look at you with confusion across his face. “For checking to see if I was okay. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it, Y/N. Sean was originally going to come down to see how you were—”

“I definitely would have punched that cocky little Irishman.” You smirked playfully at him, watching him chuckle.

A comfortable silence suddenly filled you both, the two of you watching the steady waves in the water in front of you as you both settled down on the log, watching stars slowly fill the sky as the sun began to set over the horizon. The night air was still, the only sound around was the gentle crashing of waves and the wind rustling the tree tops. It was quite beautiful here – much more peaceful than the camp at least.

“This is a really lovely spot, Y/N. Is this your little sanctuary of escape?” He suddenly spoke up, turning to look at you, pulling you out of your daydream. You nodded with a smile.

“It is, yeah. I found it one afternoon when I was hunting, set up a little fire and it was just what I needed to clear my head. So much has been happening lately, its hard to keep up with.” You tone suddenly lowered, thinking back to the past few months, the constant moving and constant upward battle for freedom. “Dutch always says there’s a bigger picture and more for us out there, but right now we all feel a little hopeless. We don’t know what’s happening from one day to the next.”

Without warning, Arthur held your hand in his and squeezed gently. “I know we’re all a bit lost right now, but it won’t be forever. There’s a lot happening right now. We’re all tired, but we’re getting through it. We gotta stick together, Y/N. Running off like this is all good and well, but we can’t let it fall apart.”

He was right, he’d been saying it all along, but it never really sank in. “I know Arthur, and I’m sorry for tonight. I needed to get out of there before I said something really nasty.”

“And that’s okay, its better to walk away than to escalate it. But we’ll get through this, one way or another we will.” He smiled softly at you, giving your hand another squeeze before pulling his away.

It was as he retracted his hand from yours, a sudden courage ran through you. Maybe it was the country air or maybe it was being in his presence for so long, but a bravery shot through you and you found yourself shuffling closer to him on the log, resting your hand on his thigh. He only looked at you with a cocked brow, noticing the red blush rising up his cheeks as your smiled sweetly at him.

“Arthur, there’s something I’ve wanted to do for the longest time…. May I?” You spoke softly, his eyes drifting from your hand on his thigh and back up at you. He only nodded, watching you lean in a little closer. But before you could close the gap any further, he was suddenly on you, his lips hot on your in a deep and somewhat clumsy kiss.

This went on for a few moments, lips locking and his hands wandering. One of his hands were resting on your hip holding you close against his strong frame, the other placed on your neck to hold you firmly in place.  He pulled away from you for a moment, a rumble vibrating through his chest as he looked down at you with hungry eyes.

“You never have to ask, Y/N. I’ve waited too long to do this.” His lips were on yours again before suddenly trailing kisses down your jaw and down your throat before biting down playfully hard. He only smiled against your skin as you gasped sharply.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, excitement running through you as a familiar heat and need pooled between your legs, your hips grinding slightly where you sat, desperate for the sense of relief as one of his large hands explored the layers of your dress. His breathing was heavy against your skin, a small moan escaping you as his fingers finally brushed against where you needed him most.

“Arthur, please make me feel good. I want you to make me feel good…” Your head fell backwards, your fingers dragging through his short dark locks as you pulled him closer against you, your hips bucking upwards to his touch as his fingertips teased you.

“I’ll make you feel good, Y/N. I’ll make you feel good.” He panted breathlessly between kisses against your neck, biting here and there, no doubt leaving a subtle trail of bruises in his wake.

A loud cry fell from you as he suddenly slipped a finger in to you, breaking away from his assault on your neck briefly to admire your eyes rolling back as he pleasured you. Without warning, he suddenly slipped in a second finger, a dark smile across his face as he watched you moan loudly for him.

“There’s a girl, you’re so wet for me.” He spoke quietly, his voice almost a growl as he admired you, watching your body tremble under his touch as his fingers found that most sensitive spot deep inside your dripping cunt.

“Oh, fuck, Arthur! Please, don’t stop…” You fell against him, your head resting in the crook of his neck as you felt yourself coming undone, his lips attacking your shoulder and crease of your neck as you cried out loudly. You were unable to contain yourself any more when his thumb traced gentle circles around your clit.

It was with one last thrust of his fingers inside you that pushed you over the edge, waves of pure pleasure washing over you as your hips bucked in to his touch, your arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close as he helped ride you through your orgasm. You couldn’t begin to describe the feeling, it was like ecstasy.

“That’s a good girl, cum hard for me. Show me how good this makes you feel.” He growled in your ear, his fingers mercilessly bringing your over the edge as you held tightly on to him. With one arm around your waist and holding you upright, he laughed darkly as you melted in his grip. You were totally as his mercy.

When he was convinced that you were fully satisfied for now, he pulled his hand from beneath your layers of clothing before bringing his fingers to his lips to taste your juices. You could only watch him shyly, panting heavily as you slowly came back down from your high, a goofy smile across your face as you collapsed against his shoulder. He bought his arm up and around you, holding you close against him, an obvious erection straining against his denim pants.

“Can I –?” Your hand sank down, gently gripping him through his pants, but he cut you off, grabbing your wrist as his head rolled back on his shoulders, a strained grunt escaping him as you gave a gentle but playful squeeze to where he was most sensitive. You looked up at him with wide eyes, confused at his sudden rejection of you. His cock twitched in your grip and he took in a deep breath as he gently removed your hand before bringing your fingers to his lips to plant gentle kisses.

“Oh, you can. But not right now, Y/N.” He lifted your chin, pulling you in for another deep and hungry kiss before pulling away. “I want nothing more than the fuck you right here right now, I promise that much, but we better get heading back before they send out a search party for us.”

He was right. You’d been away from camp for a few hours now and with it being dark out, it would be no surprise if other members of the gang came looking for you both. And that would leave a lot more questions than answers if they walked in on both you and Arthur in a compromising position.

A short while after packing up your things, you were both mounted on your horse and trekking through the forest back to camp. You were sat in front with the reigns, Arthur behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist and holding you close. You couldn’t help but chew your lip and bite back a moan every time his hips brushed yours with a bruising force, your head falling back to rest on his shoulder as you guided the horse back to camp.

It was as you approached the glowing fire and the chatter in the campmates that you pulled away from him, but his hands remained tightly on your hips as he held you close. You didn’t want to give too much away just yet. You knew it wouldn’t be too long before Karen saw the bites down your neck.

“Who’s that?” A voice suddenly boomed through the trees as you bought Juliet to a gentle trot. You could only roll your eyes when you realised who it was holding a rifle in the shadows.

“Bill, shut up you idiot!” You scolded him as you passed by and he only grumbled under his breath as he turned away, returning to his duty to keep watch. It was as Arthur dismounted your horse that you leant in close to his ear before climbing off yourself. “I’m holding you to your promise, Mr. Morgan.”


End file.
